spirit_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Fiend Sect
The Blood Fiend sect was Silver Rank Sect that ruled Heavenly Calamity Continent before its destruction. It was the former sect of Xue Li who competed against Jiang Zhuzhe to become the next sect master and the husband of the sect master's daughter, Mo Lingye. Xue Li won the duel and eventually led the sect and had a family with Mo Lingye. Jiang Zhuzhe grew envious of Xue Li and started consuming human blood to grow more powerful. He framed Xue Li for the deaths of the sect members and got him disowned by the sect. Jiang Zhuzhe then killed sect master Mo Jun and became the next sect master. History Not long after Xue Li's imprisonment, many of the martial practitioners of the forces in the Heavenly Calamity Continent that were subordinate to Blood Fiend Sect inexplicably disappeared which alarmed the local factions. It was discovered that the people who had mysteriously disappeared had been captured by members of Blood Fiend Sect and killed upon being drained of their blood for consumption. This caused many members of Blood Fiend Sect started to go crazy and hunted the powerful experts in the continent to increase their pwer. These actions eventually reached the entire land of Chaos and the attention of the other Silver forces. They were against these atrocities and warned them to stop. Jiang Zhuzhe and the other members of the Blood Fiend Sect went insane and were unable to control their urges and continued consuming human blood. This caused people from Heavenly Calamity Continent to flee to other continents and regions for safety. Because the Blood Fiend Sect could not find experts to consume, their urges led them to seek experts from other continents. This led to a coalition of all the Silver ranked fanctions to invade the Heavenly Calamity Content to end the Blood Fiend Sect. Almost all of the members of Blood Fiend Sect in the Heavenly Calamity Continent were killed within 6 months as a result. The alliance stepped into the Blood Cloud Mountain Range and exterminated everyone that cultivated the Blood Spirit Art including those that did not consume human blood. It was estimated that only 20% of the sect was responsible of the crimes but the 3 families did not inform the alliance about this which caused the genocide of the innocent members. The 3 families plotted this so that they can become the top faction of the Heavenly Calamity Continent. In the aftermath, all of the forces in the Land of Chaos reached an agreement where regardless of the location, if they see members of Blood Fiend Sect who cultivate the Blood Spirit Art, they must be exterminated. This led to the extermination of Blood Sect members located in other regions and the extinction of Blood Fiend Sect presence in the Land of Chaos. Decades late, the Blood Spirit Art became known as an evil art. Anyone who cultivated it would be killed if they were discovered. Remnants of the Blood Fiend Sect still survived and changed their identities so that they could not be discovered by the 3 families who will not allow them to rise up again. Some fled to the Heavenly Slaughter Continent while Jiang Zhuzhe's faction fled to Eastern Barbarian Region. Both factions still wish to revitalize their sect and are moving secretly. Jiang Zhuzhe recently made a deal with the Celestial Artifact Sect so they can steal corpses of ancient elites from the Graveyard of Gods as well as find the remains of the Blood Progenitor. Background The sect was founded by the Blood Progenitor, the creator of the Blood Codex and one of the five great progenitors of the previous era. The Blood Progenitor was one of the top experts during that time and was said to be unkillable but lost his life through unknown circumstances. He was described to have transparent white skin, his veins and bones can be clearly seen, they are dazzlingly bright like blood crystals, and the blood that flows from his body turn into bloody crystals that are as clear as red gemstones Blood Spirit Arts The spirit art cultivated by Blood Fiend Sect in its entirety comes from half of the Blood Codex. The Blood Codex was forged using a fragment of the Blood Progenitor’s bone and refined using his blood. It was revealed that Jiang Zhuzhe was in the possession of the missing half. Blood Spirit Art was the condensation of one’s blood and the useof blood energy to temper one’s bones, nerves, and flesh. Not only did it allow the practitioner to possess a powerful physique, it also allowed their blood to store a terrifying amount of energy. The method of speeding up the cultivation of the Blood Spirit Art and building the blood pools were recorded in that half of the Blood Codex. After filling a blood pool with the blood of spirit beasts and adding all kinds of spirit herbs, a practitioner could soak their body in it and absorb the essence of the blood energy within the pool, gradually merging the essence with their own. This tempered their body, enhanced their blood energy, refined their blood. The purpose of adding spirit herbs is to cleans the thought fragments of the spirit beasts to avoid backlash. The path that Jiang Zhuzhe and his people walked was a shortcut. They did not rely on blood pools or the blood of spirit beasts. Instead, they absorbed blood directly from a martial practitioner’s body. In fact, to a disciple of Blood Fiend Sect, the fresh blood of a human was more suitable for cultivation compared to the fresh blood of a spirit beast. The fresh blood of a human did not need to be purified by spirit herbs, cultivated with a blood pool, or absorbed through one’s pores. A disciple could just drink it like water. While using human blood was more preferable than beast blood, doing so also had a huge flaw—human blood contained many thought fragments, confusing memories, and negative emotions. The more blood is absorbed, the more memories are integrated which will clash with the cultivator's own memories and cause a backlash. The backlash will cause the cultivator to lose control of themselves and will ultimately replace the main soul of the body and become a "Blood Demon". Vassals Xiahou, Lin, Xing, Miao and Su Families. The Xing and Miao families stayed loyal and were destroyed as a result and their survivors left. Xing Yumiao became the island master of Gold Sun Island, and Miao Yangxu became the valley master of Blue Moon Valley. These 2 sects are based in the Heavenly Slaughter Continent.